


Let This Be the Healing [art]

by litra



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: art for the wonderful story by amphitrite: "Let This Be the Healing"
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021





	Let This Be the Healing [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let This Be the Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605215) by [amphitrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphitrite/pseuds/amphitrite), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



This one was really fun to draw, I wanted to show the diferent way they were reacting and the two of them slowly coming together.


End file.
